


"Max?"

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universes, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Everything was one day after the other, until around five months later when he saw a light and then he was somewhere else.





	"Max?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

His life was not an easy one. Not in this lifetime, in this universe. He was born an accident, it sounds cruel, but it’s the truth. It wouldn’t have been so bad if his parents didn’t decide to marry because of him, because of the “scandal” that it would cause if they didn’t. His mom and dad only twenty years old and still in college. They married a month after the first pregnancy test, Alec doesn’t know these details but he could piece most of it together on his own and he did. A couple of years later, after they graduated they had Isabelle, because that was what was expected. Lightwoods need to have children to pass on the family torch, better to have more than one just in case. He guesses in some sick, fucked up way, they were right to do so. 

When Jace found him after he had his first PTSD episode, he tried to touch him, it was a mistake. After that, Alec and Jace never talked about it, but Jace treated him differently after that. He hardly left his side, he was always there, Alec’s silent protector. It’s no wonder that over the years he thought he was in love. He thought in his mind, that Jace was the only man that could accept him, love him, and respect him and his boundaries. He made the mistake of telling him all of this one day. Jace ran away, the next day he signed up for the army. They wrote letters, but neither one ever mentioned it again, just like the episodes.

It was a year and half later, after Jace had been deployed for the third time when two military officials showed up at their door. Maryse and Robert Lightwood took the news all in stride with the strength and finesse that all Lightwood’s must possess. Isabelle held it all in until the officials left. She ran to her room and didn’t come out for days. Their younger brother Max, a child conceived at the worst time of Alec’s life to keep the already broken marriage of their parent’s alive, stayed silent for weeks. He never spoke one word. Alec became a wall of brinks, he was impenetrable with emotions. He was solid and sturdy, and he let Isabelle cry on his should on more than one occasion, even though he still hated to be touched. He never cried himself, not on purpose anyway, almost every night he did wake up in tears with colors and shapes behind his unconscious eyes that didn’t make sense when he was awake; the only thing he could remember is this overwhelming sadness. Jace’s comfort and assuredly was gone. The episodes came worse as the grief for him never swayed… He was only twenty one years old after all, three weeks away from his birthday.

Alec went back to college afterwards, but it was never the same. He was never the same, how could he be? At college he met his good friend named Magnus Bane. He would never call him his best friend that title is and will only ever be reserved for Jace. Sometimes he thought maybe Magnus saw him as something more, with his subtle looks and attempting to flirt when they first met, but Alec is numb to everything. To every emotion, so he ignored it and Magnus soon stopped. Everything was one day after the other, until around five months later when he saw a light and then he was somewhere else.

…

> **Monday, November 13 2017**

“Alexander?” A voice calls, making Alec open his eyes quickly and sit up, looking around. This is not his place, everything is all sparkly and colorful. Defiantly not a college dorm, not his at the very least. “There you are.”

A figure walks in, coming into the light. Magnus Bane.

“Magnus?” Alec asks confused.

“Of course it’s me, darling.” Magnus says happily, but then a little confused at his confusion. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Alec says slowly. “Yeah I am.”

Magnus smiles and leans in, kissing him quickly. Alec almost ducks away, but the shock has swept his body, so he only stands still. Magnus pulls away, his eyebrows scrunched up. “Are you sure everything’s okay, Alec? Jace didn’t give you too much grief last night did he?”

Alec wants to hit him, how could he joke about this? About _him_? But then Magnus says, “He went back to his dorm then?”

What? Wait, what?

“Where is he?” It’s urgent and forceful, but Alec is done playing this game. This sick, demented game.

“I assume at the dorm…” Magnus says unsure. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Alec’s about to respond when suddenly the door bursts open and a disheveled Jace is running into the room. Magnus rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

“Alec! Alec, are you okay?” Jace asks hurriedly.

Magnus turns around, eyebrows raised. “Of course he is, why wouldn’t he be?”

“I- I felt… Something.”

Alec is confused as ever, but Jace is here, right in front of him. Wearing too much leather, but that doesn’t matter as his heart starts to mend. He runs up to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Jace, with unease still in his gut hugs back tentatively. Magnus watches, confused as ever. “I thought you didn’t go on a mission last night.”

Alec pulls away reluctantly as Jace lets go.

“Yeah, we did.” Jace answers as Alec can only stare in wonderment at how alive he is. “Right Alec?”

“Right.” Alec repeats, pulling Jace into another hug.

“Whoa, Alec, what’s the matter?” Jace asks, hugging Alec back without hesitation.

“Nothing.” Alec says thickly, a lump suddenly in his throat. “Nothing at all. I just- I had a nightmare. I thought- I thought you were…”

Jace who can tell he’s choking up, is quick to reassure him. “I’m fine, I’m alive. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Alec laughs, smiling as he says, “No, I guess not.”

…

He was on a mission with Jace, and now- now he’s in some kind of dorm room? He’s only been to Jace’s once, barely catching a glance. Now he’s in one, a different one. The walls are blue, colors are everywhere, defiantly not his style. What is going on? Alec goes to reach for his seraph blade he had on him, but he finds it suddenly gone. He sighs as he realizes that it was knocked out of his hand by the warlock.

“Dammit.” Alec curses, but he doesn’t fret for long as he hears the blaring of a cell phone, one that’s on this desk and defiantly not his. Slowly, like there is some kind of trap associated with the phone, Alec picks up it up and holds it up to his ear. “…Hello?”

“Alec! Finally, I’ve been calling and calling.” It’s Isabelle.

“Izzy?” Alec asks grateful. “I- I don’t know where I am.”

“Alec, did Magnus take you out drinking again?”

“What!? No. I-”

“Oh, Alec. It’s okay to have a good time you know?” Isabelle says. “I guess I shouldn’t let you talk to Max if you’ve been drinking then.”

“What?” Alec asks, all of the breath suddenly knocked out of him.

“Yeah, you haven’t talked to him in a while, Alec.”

“Put him on.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Isabelle says.

Alec holds his breath as he fears the worst. What if this is some cruel trick? Some kind of magic, keeping him locked away in his head or somewhere else. Making him believe his brother is still alive. But then there’s a voice on the other end, and…

“Max?”


End file.
